All's Fair in Love and War
by klutz101
Summary: UPDATED! (my season two) Set after the season finale. Danny is still over in Iraq, while Mary is doing her job at the Montecito Resort & Casino. Then out of the blue, Mary receives a letter with a terrible message inside. R
1. The Night Before

****

**All's Fair in Love and War **

Summary: (my season two) Set after the season finale. Danny is still over in Iraq, while Mary is doing her job at the Montecito Resort & Casino. Then out of the blue, Mary receives a letter with a terrible message inside.

**Chapter One: The Night Before**

Danny McCoy, is finishing packing his clothes away so he will be ready tomorrow at 4am when he will leave to go to Iraq to do his job as a marine.

When someone knocks on the door at quarter to ten, he answers it to find Mary in the doorway.

"Hey, Mary." "Hey. Um, do you want to go catch a bite with me before you go?" "Actually, I can't, I have to finish packing before...you know." "Yeah. Well I'll see you when you get back. Bye." Mary heads back down the driveway when she hears Danny's voice. "Mary, wait!" "Yeah?" "Do you wanna come in?" "Sure."

Danny led Mary over to the couch and asks her if she wants anything to drink. "No, thank you." "Okay." "So, Danny, do you know where you're going?" "It's confidential. So if I knew, I wouldn't be able to tell you." Mary giggled but a tear streamed down her face. "Mary, what's wrong?" he said as leant down and wiped away her tear. "What if something happens to you over there? What if you die? I wouldn't have a best friend any more." "Don't worry, I'm coming back, whether God likes it or not." Danny then bent down and kissed Mary on the lips. Their kiss filled with more passion as Danny led her to his bedroom. "Danny, we can't." "Why not? We're two people in love who want to this night together, as if it's our last." Danny gave her a kiss. "But, last time we did this and when you came back, you didn't want me." "It's not gonna be like that this time, I promise." Danny went in for another kiss, but Mary pulled away. "How do you know?" "Because this time I'm truly in love with you. Danny once again leaned in for a kiss and this time Mary let him.

**2:30am**

Beep, beep.

"Uh." Mary looked to the right of her and saw Danny lying there as still as possible. "Danny, wake up." "5 more minutes mom, please?" "Danny, come on its time for you to wake up." "Fine. I will, but only if you give me something." "And what would that something be?" "A kiss." "That I can give you." Mary got on top of Danny and gave him a big smooch. "Can I have another, mommy?" "Sure." Mary did the same thing repeatedly until someone knocked on the door.

"Danny, come on your gonna be late!" "That's Mike, I asked him if he could give me a ride to the airport. You wanna come along?" "Yeah. Let me go get dressed before you open that door." Danny laughed. "No problem! I want you to myself, anyways." Danny watched Mary get her clothes on and proceed to the bathroom. Danny decided to follow her. He saw that Mary had a halter top on and started to kiss her neck, while she applied make-up to her face.

Mike knocks even louder on the door, since Danny didn't open it yet. "Come on, Danny! What do you have a girl in there or something?" Mary and Danny looked at each other. "He knows?!" "Mary, I didn't tell him, I swear!" "If Ed finds out we could both get fired!" "Come on, he wouldn't fire us!" "But he could!" "Danny, open up!" "I'll go answer that door. You stay in here." "Okay."

Danny opens the door to find Mike pounding on him. "Oh, sorry. Man, what took you so long?" "Um, I ah..." "Do you have a girl in here or something?" "No." Then they heard a crash in the bathroom. "Maybe." Mike led his way to the bathroom and found Mary sweeping up a pile of glass. The glass came from a wine glass which was now on the floor shattered on the floor. "Oh, hey Mike." "Danny. Care to explain?" "Well, you see...I told Mary that I needed a ride to the airport today. She said she'd be glad to, but I forgot she said she could and I asked you." "Oh. Then whose taking you then?" "We both are. We can drive up in Danny's car, and then come back here and go are separate ways." "Why not. Are you ready, Danny?" "Um, no. I didn't finish all my packing yet. So um swing back around at 3:30 then I'll be ready." "Okay. I'll be back."

As Mike walked out, Danny picked up Mary and said, "You're a genius!" And he gave her a big kiss. "I hope I ain't getting one of those." Mary and Danny's heads turned towards the door and saw Mike standing there. "Forgot my car keys. So, um are you guys dating or is that how you say thank you?

****

**an: **just to let everyone know my season of Las Vegas in totally different then the one on TV. Why? Because:

a) co-workers are not allowed to date

b) whole different season 2 then the one on nbc

c) Mary and Danny only had a fling before Danny was first shipped out

d) Mary never liked Danny as a "boyfriend" until she realized he might die in war

**Pleaz review!**


	2. Explanation Time

**Chapter 2: Explanation Time**

"What's going on here?" asked Mike. "Nothing", Mary and Danny said in union. "That usually means something is going on." "No it doesn't," said Danny. "Yes it does." "No, it doesn't." "Maybe there is but you can't tell Ed about this. Got it?" said Mary. "I can't keep a secret if I don't know what that secret is." "Then, we don't need to tell you anything!" "But, I could tell Ed that I found you two together in the same room, where's there been some kissing." "You have to promise not to say anything!" "Danny, I give you my word." "Why, don't you to go talk, while I make some coffee." "Sounds great, babe," said Danny as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Babe?" asked Mike. "I'll explain in there."

"So you guys had, um, last night, while you were trying to pack up?" "Yup." "Here's some coffee, guys." "Thanks." "No problem, Danny." "So are you guys in love?" "Yeah," said Danny as he looked at Mary whose face had just grown a smile. "Well, I'll be back at 3:00. Be packed by then. And no fooling around!" "Okay," said Danny as he let out a laugh.

Danny led Mike to the front door and when he closed it he turned to Mary. "That turned out okay, didn't it?" "Do you really love me, Danny?" "Of course." Danny kissed Mary once again but this time no one came through the door.

"I'd guess I'd better go pack." "I'll help you." "Alright." Mary started to walk back to the bedroom, but Danny stopped her. "What?" Danny picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. "You're so beautiful in the morning." "Thank you." Danny kept gazing into her eyes until Mary suggested they better get to work.

**3:10am**

Danny once again heard a knock on the door. "That's Mike." Danny went over to the door and opened it. "You guys ready?" he asked. "Yeah," said Danny as he looked at Mary who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'll go get your bags, Danny." Danny went over to Mary and gave her a hug. "It's okay, baby." "I know, I'm just gonna miss you so much." "I'm gonna miss you too." Mike came back with Danny's bags and asked if they were ready. Danny resentfully said yes.

On the drive over to the airport, Danny kept glancing at Mary. Mary would do the same, and Mike would just shake his head. But they had a huge surprise waiting for them at the airport.

**Airport, 3:45am**

"We're here," said Mike as he pulled up to the main building. "I'll go get my bags." "I'll help." "Thanks, Mike." "No problem." "I'm just going to go inside for a bit. Anyone want a coffee?" "I'll take one." "Me too."

**Coffee Shop**

While Mary was in line to get coffee she could have sworn she'd seen Delinda, her boss's daughter. She never disliked Delinda, but she was always jealous of her. _Delinda had gotten to Danny first. But now maybe she'll be jealous of me for a change_, thought Mary.

**Just Outside The Coffee Shop**

Hey, isn't that Mary?" asked Delinda. "Yeah," answered Sam. "Why is she here? I didn't tell her about the party." "Why not?" "Because she's so tight with Danny. She'd be crying the whole time." "Oh."

A few minutes later Mary came back with the coffee. "Thanks, Mary. "Your welcome, Mike." "So did you guys date before last night?" "No," said Danny not wanting to talk about the first time he was shipped out to war. Mary just stared at him.

"Flight 626 to Great Britain, now boarding," said the loudspeaker above them.

"That's the plane before mine. We better start hedding down to the lobby." "Okay," said Mike.

The friends started to walk towards the lobby, when all their co-workers came out.

"Surprise!" they all shouted at once. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no," said Danny not wanting a surprise party. "We just wanted to say good-bye, before you left," said Delinda. Delinda gave Mary a suspicious look. Danny also gave the same look to Mike. "Hey, I didn't know about it!" Danny kept staring at him. "Well, maybe a little." "So, Danny, where were you last night? We tried to have a farewell party for you but Mary said you weren't home." "I was at my dad's saying good-bye, and then I had to go home and pack." "Oh." "Excuse me everyone. I'll be right back." Danny walked away but first he pulled Mary aside and whispered into her ear, "Meet me at the coffee shop."

A few seconds later Mary wandered off to go meet Danny. "What is with those two?" asked Delinda. "What about them?" asked Nessa. "What they're doing. Mary never came back after we sent her out, they both arrived together, and now they both leave at the same time, after Danny whispered something in her ear." "I didn't notice anything," said Mike trying to defend his friend's secret relationship.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asked Mary. "What did I do?" "Delinda can figure out anything especially whose in a relationship and whose not." "So..." "You do the math, Danny. I couldn't get you last night, we arrived here together, and we left almost at the same time!" "Oh." "Yeah. Hopefully, she hasn't told anyone yet."

"So daddy, do you think anything's going on between them?" Delinda asked her father, Big Ed Deline. "I don't know but if there is something going on, I need to know about it. Delinda, watch Mary while Danny is away. See if she's heartbroken. Mike, watch Danny until he leaves. Everyone else, make sure we don't see them kissing." "Sure, Ed," said Mike not knowing what to do.

**an:** thank you everyone for your reviews. Now please can more people review!

**Jimmy:** We're all special Jimmy. Oh and your new name, very confusing!

**Angel Trigger:** Thanks, I'll try to post lots of long chapters!


	3. Now Boarding

_**Chapter 3: Now Boarding**_

"Mary, why did you say I wasn't home last night?"

"Danny, what are you talking about?"

"Last night, Delinda said she sent you out to get me, but you said I wasn't home."

"Oh. Um, I just wanted to take you out. You know, just you and me. And I didn't want everyone saying it must be hard for you seeing Danny go to war, being best friends and all."

"Why would they say that?"

"Because—..."

"Flight 627, to Kuwait, now boarding."

"That's my flight, I have to go," said Danny, not wanting to leave Mary.

"I'll miss you, Danny."

"I'll miss you too." Danny leaned in for a farewell kiss, which seemed like only a second to Danny.

What they didn't know, was that someone was watching every move they made.

**Meanwhile...**

"So, Mike. Can I talk to you?" asked Sam, while Nessa stood right beside her.

"Um, what about?" asked Mike nervously. _"What if they found out about Mary and Danny," _wondered Mike.

Nessa stepped forward and whispered something in his ear. Mike suddenly got a surprised look on his face. "So you knew, huh?" he asked.

"Only for about a couple of weeks or so," replied Sam, who gave out a laugh.

Delinda was looking around, and saw that everyone was talking to someone. Her father was talking to some security guard, Sam and Nessa were talking to Mike, and Danny and Mary were off somewhere together in the airport.

"Does anyone want something from that little coffee shop, over there?" she asked.

"No, thanks," everyone replied at different times.

Delinda walked down to the coffee shop. While she was walking she heard the intercom in the airport.

"Flight 627, to Kuwait, now boarding."

"_I wonder if that's Danny's flight,"_ she thought. Suddenly Delinda stopped dead in her tracks.

"I knew something was going on between them!" Delinda declared to herself. _"Let's see, it looks like he's saying I love you or I'll miss you. Omigod! He went in for a kiss! Wait until I tell Daddy!" _Delinda told herself.

_Celestina E. Lobalug_: Why do you always get to read it before anyone? Oh yeah because I let you! I guess that makes you feel really special!

_Charmboy4_: Took your advice as you can see. Thanks!

_marydanny4eva_: Thanks!

**an:** Thanks to all my reviewers! You so totally rock! Hope to see more reviews a comin! I have another Las Vegas fic out now, called FRIENDS FOREVER? Check it out I'd appreciate it! **Pleaz review even if you hate it!**


	4. Feelings Uncovered

**CAUTION: This one's quite emotional!**

**_Chapter Five: Feelings Uncovered_**

**Airplane, 6 o'clock in the morning**

Danny had said his farewells to all of his friends. He would miss every single one. Mike, Nessa, Delinda, Sam, and Ed. But, out of all of his friends he would miss Mary the most. Just thinking about her almost made him want to cry. He would miss everything about her. Her hair, her smell, her voice, and they way she was always there for him.

"Mary," Danny said out loud. He took a folded up piece of paper and revealed a picture of Mary and himself. A tear slid down his cheek.

"Hey. I'm Chris Johnson. Is anyone sitting there?"

"No," said Danny as he wiped away his single tear. "I'm Danny McCoy. Well actually it's now Lt. McCoy."

"Getting shipped off to war too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Girlfriend?" asked Chris who was looking at the picture in Danny's hand.

"I'm gonna miss her."

**Las Vegas, Nevada. 2 o'clock in the afternoon.**

Mary was doing her job when her cell phone rang. "This is Mary," she said with no emotion at all.

"Mary its Delinda. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about over here at Mystique?"

"Okay. I'll be right over." With that Mary hung up her cell phone and headed to the Montecito's club and restaurant.

"Hey Mary. Why are you so sad?" asked Delinda who already knew what the answer was. _"She misses Danny. I feel so sorry for her,"_ Delinda thought to herself.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Okay. So you want to go grab some lunch?"

"Why not?" Delinda led Mary to an empty table at the back of the restaurant.

"So what's been with you two lately?"

"What's been with who?"

"You and Danny."

That name made her want to burst out crying. "Uh, I don't know. He just has been working hard lately."

"Mary, cut the crap. I know what's going on between you and Danny."

"Nothing's going on between us. We're just really close friends. Just because we're a different genders that doesn't mean something's going on."

"He kissed you at the airport. I saw it with my own eyes. Tell me what's going on or I have to tell my dad everything."

"Trust me Delinda, there's nothing going on."

"Okay."

"I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna go back to work."

"See you later."

"Bye." The next couple of hours seemed like decades to her. She wanted Danny back. Her Danny back the one that she loved and cared for. She missed him so much, she wanted to talk to him, just to here his voice one more time.

Mary opened her door and walked in her doorway. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. She wanted to be with him, right now. She wanted to kiss his lips once again. She didn't want to wait a couple months or years for him. She wanted him now.

**ooOoo**

**an: **some emotions, huh? I'll try to update faster but it's getting so hard to write this story! In your review can you give me some suggestions on where I should go?

_Angel Trigger_: Thanks a bunch!!!

_Charmboy4_: Thanks a whole lot!!!

_SarahSoph_: They're not really evil, but they sorta are. Thanks!!!

_maliek_: Thank you so much!


	5. Just One Call Away

THANKS TO CHARMBOY4 WHO GAVE ME AN IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Just One Call Away_**

Ed was in his office as usual. But this time a different thought was in his head. He kept thinking about Danny. He wondered if he was okay. He needed to know. Danny was just like a son to him and Ed was worried.

"Where is that number?" he wondered out loud. "Ah! There it is." Ed pulled out a piece of paper and dialed a phone number.

"Hello?" said someone on the other end of the phone.

"Hey it's Ed. I need you to do me a favor."

"And what will that favor be?" asked the man.

"I need you to give me a number to a base in Iraq."

"Any base in particular?"

"Yeah. The one with a Lt. McCoy in it."

**Meanwhile...**

Mary was eating at Mystique when Nessa showed up.

"Your late," said Mary to Nessa.

"Sorry. So how are things going with Danny?"

"I don't know. I just miss him a whole lot. You didn't happen to tell Mike that you and Sam knew about this whole thing with Danny, did you?"

"It might have slipped out. Did he tell you?"

"Yeah. I just wish I could write him a letter."

**Back at Ed's Office**

"Hey, Danny. How's it goin over there?"

"Ed! Why are you calling over here?"

"Just wanted to check in with you."

"Thanks, it is pretty lonely out here."

"What'd you kill everyone yet?"

"No, there's just no one to talk to. Accept for Lt. Johnson."

"Who's he?"

"Just this guy I met on the airplane, when we were flying over here."

"Hmm."

"Ed, not to sound rude or anything, but is Mary there. I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah I can get her. Just hold on for a sec," said Ed suspiciously.

"Okay."

Ed put Danny on hold and called Mary's cell phone.

"This is Mary."

"It's Ed. I need to see you in my office."

"I'll be right up." Mary hung up her cell phone. "Nessa, I have to go. Ed wants me to go to his office."

"Okay, I'll catch you later then?"

"Yeah, bye." Mary headed up to Ed's office. "What do you need, Ed?" she asked when she approached Ed's door.

"I don't."

"The why did you call me up here?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Someone called for you. I'll be outside." Ed walked out of his office and closed the door.

"Okay." Mary picked up Ed's phone in his office. "Hello?"

"Mary?"

"Yes?" That voice sounded really familiar to her.

"I love you so much, Mary. I miss you every second. Your hair, your smell, everything!"

"D-Danny?" she stuttered out. Lonesome tears streamed down her cheek. "I miss you so much. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, except for some bruises here and there."

"I'm glad. Do you know when you're coming home?" she asked.

"They said it might be six months at the earliest."

"Mary eyed Ed's cell phone on his desk. A thought sprung in her mind. "Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't happen to bring your cell phone with you?"

"Actually, I did. Why?"

"Ed opened his office door.

Mary noticed this. "Call me tonight at my house. I have to go. Ed's back in the room." She got in before Ed walked in. "Do you want to talk to Ed?"

"Uh, sure."

"Ed, Danny wants to talk to you."

"Oh, I don't have time. He can talk to Mike," Ed said when Mike walked into his office.

"Who can talk to me?" Mike asked Ed.

"Hey, Mike wants to talk to you," Mary said into the phone.

"Put him on," answered Danny.

Mary gave the phone to Mike. "Who is it Mary?"

"You'll find out." With that Mary walked out with a smile that hadn't been worn for weeks.

**ooOoo**

**an:** hey just to let you know why Mary couldn't write Danny a letter because she didn't know what country he was going to (classified, remember?). Only Ed, Danny, and us knew. Okay? Any more questions put um in your review! Pleaz review!!!

_ccabello:_ Thanks a bunch!!!

_Charmboy4:_ Thanks again for the advice! Thanks!!!

_SarahSoph_: I'll try not to keep him away too long. Thanks!!!


	6. Awaiting His Call

**Chapter 6: Awaiting His Call**

Mary pulled into her driveway and turned off the engine. She waited in her car for a few minutes and then took a deep breath. She opened the car door and stepped out and walked towards her home.

Once she got in, she stood by the phone waiting for Danny's call. It was eleven o'clock now, and she hoped he would call soon.

Her phone rang and she hurriedly picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked excitedly.

"Hey, It's Nessa."

"Oh, hey?"

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Danny."

"You miss him, huh?"

"Yeah. More then I had planned to." Mary thought about if she should tell Nessa about Danny's call. "Well, I have to go, Ness, I'm waiting for a call."

"At eleven at night?"

"Well you know some people."

"All right, I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye." Mary hung up the phone, and once she did it rang again.

She answered it and it had been a telemarketer. She was frustrated. She kept thinking if Danny was ever going to call.

The phone rang once again, and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked sounding bored.

"I thought you would be a little more excited to hear me."

"Danny! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you!"

"It's okay. What have you been up to lately?"

"Just work. Are you calling form your cell?"

"No, I couldn't get a signal. I miss you so much, Mary."

"I miss you, too. You're still okay right; no broken bones or anything like that?"

"Just some bruises. I have to go. I'll call you real soon. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." She hung up her phone and reached for a tissue. A couple of tears had fallen while she had spoken to Danny. She then fell asleep in her lonesome bed.

**Meanwhile...**

Danny hung up the phone he had been using. Mary's voice could cure anything. Well _almost _anything.

He was in the medical tent, but he didn't want Mary to know that. She would worry non-stop. It was better for her not to know.

"Thanks, doctor."

"No problem, son." The doctor took his phone back and handed Danny a bottle of pills. "Now, Lt. McCoy, you need to take theses at least three times a day to keep the pain at a minimal."

"Okay." Danny took the bottle and started to get up.

"Nah uh. Not without these you don't." The doctor handed him a pair of crutches.

"Oh come on, doc. All I did was get shot in the leg!"

"Three days, I want you resting. A week-max. Then you can go back to shooting peoples' heads off."

"Not a big fan of the war?"

"Never was."

Danny walked out of the tent and headed back to his base. He stumbled a few times, though he was already used to crutches.

**Las Vegas, NV...**

Mary was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't help but feel worried. Something in the back of her head was telling her something terrible was going to happen to Danny, or worse already did.

**ooOoo**

**an:** Pleaz review!!!!

_Danny McCoy's angel_: Thanx!!!

_marydanny4eva_: Thanx!!!

_Angel Trigger_: Thanx for the tip. That's why I had Danny use a doctor's phone!

_Charmboy4_: I hear ya! No I don't want to do a letter anyways; it just sounds so original! Thanx!!!

_ccabello_: thanx!!!

_Mystic Hippie_: Thanx Lana! LOL (that is your prep name right?)

_Jessica_: Thanx!!!

_danny's girl_: thanx!!!

_Cindy_: Thanx!!!

_Kym_: Thanx!!!

_HopelessRomatic_: Thanks for the heads up. Ed's gonna find out really soon. But first I'm gonna write a chapter about his feelings about Danny in Iraq or something. Thanx!!!


	7. Lies and Heartbreaks

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**_Chapter 7: Lies and Heartbreaks_**

Another bullet whizzed by his head. It had been one of many bullets that had almost killed him and out him in the risk of never seeing Mary again. He hadn't talked to her in almost three days and it was killing him. He needed to hear her voice; he just couldn't live without her. He had been stationed in Iraq for over a month now and he talked to her only about five times. He pulled a picture a picture out of his pocket and stared at it when another bullet flew towards him. He had no choice but to shoot back and it almost cost him his life.

**Las Vegas, Nevada…**

Delinda walked into her father's office. She didn't know whether to tell her father about Danny and Mary or just keep it a secret like the rest of her co-workers. She could tell a headache was coming on with all the arguing going on in her mind.

She couldn't do it. Her friendship meant more to her then telling the truth to her father right now, even if he did use to work for the CIA.

She started to walk out of Ed's office when she bumped into Mike. "I know, you know," he said coolly.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, Mike."

"Don't tell him, Dee. Mary and Danny have been through enough as it is."

"I'm not going to tell him. It's none of my business, and if they want daddy to know, they should tell him."

"Tell me what?" asked Ed who had just appeared behind Delinda.

"Nothing." Ed stared at Delinda for awhile before she had decided to leave.

"Mike, I need to talk to you," said Ed, inviting the African American man into his office.

"What do you need Mr. D?"

"I need you to tell me the truth."

"About what?" asked a confused Mike.

"About Danny and Mary."

"What about them," he replied pretending not to know anything.

"Do they have a relationship going on?"

"Yeah, it's called a friendship."

"Stop being a smartass, Mike. I need to know."

"What makes you think I know?" he asked before excusing himself. As he walked out of Ed's office he started to run off to find Mary.

Ed stared at the ceiling of his office. Something he only did when he needed to clear his mind. He suspected Mary and Danny were dating but he didn't know if it was true. If they actually were, he didn't have the heart to fire either of them. He knew it was against the rules to date a colleague, but rules were meant to be broken, weren't they?

**Casino Floor…**

"There's something I need to tell you about Ed," Mike said as caught up to Mary.

"What?" she said stopping and turning around to look at Mike.

"I think he knows about you and Danny."

"What? How?"

"I don't know but just now he was asking me if I knew anything."

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"No. Trust me, I'm not saying anything."

"Do you think Delinda told him."

"I don't think so."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Maybe you should tell Danny."

"I wish I could. He hasn't called me in days. I keep getting this vibe that something's wrong," she took a deep breath, "I'm just worried that's all."

"There's no reason not to be, Mary. Just remember, he's gonna come home." Mary looked at her cell phone that had just begun to ring. She looked at the number, but she didn't recognize it, so she didn't answer it.

Her cell phone kept ringing, and it was from the same number. She let it go to her voice mail, but her phone just kept on ringing. "What the hell does this person want?" asked Mary who was getting short tempered. Mike took her phone and looked at the number.

"It's long distance." Mary grew wide-eyed.

"You don't think…"

"Answer it," he said handing her cell phone back.

Mary flipped open her phone. "Danny?!"

"Finally! I thought you weren't ever going to pick up!"

"Is everything alright, Danny?"

"Just because I call you during the day, you think there's something wrong?" he asked as he gave out a slight chuckle.

"I'm serious. Is something wrong?"

His voice turned serious, "Yeah," he replied, "something's wrong."

Her head flooded with worry. A few tears slipped from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. "What's wrong?"

"About a week ago, I was shot in the leg…"

"What?!" she shouted out in shock. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry Mare. I didn't think it was anything serious at the time."

"You didn't think getting shot was a big deal, Danny?"

"Wait, Danny was shot?" asked Mike in the background. Mary just ignored him.

"Mary, I'm sorry. I really am, I should've told you instead of pretending that everything was okay."

"Yeah. You should've." Mary tried to put her anger at Danny aside. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Um…" She could here him taking a deep breath on the other line.

Her concern was growing with every second he wasted trying to come up with something to say. "You're not gonna die are you?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"It's a possibility."

"But it was just your leg! I don't understand!"

"I don't quite understand it myself, but the doctors said I have a chance of dying."

Mary couldn't take it. She started to feel lightheaded and her limp body collapsed to the floor.

"But, Mary I also have good news. They're sending me home in two days," Danny got in before the line disconnected.

**Big Ed's Office…**

Mary was lying on the couch. She had woken up a few minutes ago and she was still shaking from Danny's terrible news.

Ed stared across the room and then turned his attention back to Mike, who had carried Mary up to Ed's office. "What happened?" Ed asked in a low whisper.

"I don't know man. She was talking on the phone and then she stared crying. A few seconds later she fainted."

"Who was she talking to?"

Mike looked over at Mary. He knew he shouldn't tell Ed about Danny, but he had a feeling in his gut that he had to. He then sighed and said, "Danny. She was talking to Danny."

"Wait, Danny? How could she be talking to him when he's in a whole other friggin country?"

"He called her. I don't know how, but he did. He must've told her some pretty bad news for her to be shaken up like this."

Okay, listen. Go in there and talk to Mary. I also need you to get her cell phone, and track down the number Danny called her from."

Mike was about to walk away and get to work when he remembered something. Ahh, I think her cell phone got lost in all the ruckus."

"So we don't got her phone?"

"No, but I can go look for it."

"Then whose gonna talk to her?" Ed asked running out of options.

"How about one of the girls?" Mike asked.

"Alright, bring Nessa up here. Fill her in, and don't forget to find that phone."

"I'm on it sir." Mike walked out of Ed's office to go find Nessa in the casino while Ed just stood there looking at poor Mary, who was fiddling with her hands. Tears were still falling but you could tell she was trying to fight them. She looked like a wreck. If she had been on the phone with Danny the only thing that popped into his head: Danny was going to die.

**Casino Floor…**

"She fainted? Why? How?" asked Nessa who was confused about what had happen to Mary.

"Danny called her…"

"He called her?!"

"Shhh. Yeah. Anyway, he called her and I'm guessing he told her something pretty bad."

Nessa's jaw dropped. "He ain't gonna die is he?"

"I don't know," he replied in a normal voice but soon lowered it to a whisper, "But I heard that he said he got shot in the leg or something."

"Omigod. I hope he's alright."

"I hope so too. Listen, Ed wants you to talk to Mary, and figure out what he told her."

"Of course. Is there anything else you need help with?" she asked willing to do anything for her friends.

"Yeah there is. You wouldn't happen to have seen Mary's cell phone around the casino, anywhere, would ya?"

"I remember seeing a couple of phones in the lost and found. I don't know if one of them is Mary's, though."

"Alright thanks." Mike headed off towards the lost and found while Nessa ran off to the surveillance room.

Mystique… 

Sam had just gotten off her cell phone and was now walking towards Delinda, who was stacking glasses in the bar. " You will never believe what Nessa just told me."

"That Brad Pitt has come to claim me as his bride?" she asked taking a wild guess.

"Dream all you want but this is serious."

Delinda taking note of Sam's attitude, quickly changed her's. "What's wrong?"

"Mary's up in your dad's office, crying her heart out."

"Why?" Delinda asked with concern.

"Because Danny called her up and told her some pretty bad news."

"Do you think Danny told her he was dying?" Delinda asked fearing the worst.

"I hope not. God, things would be so different around here without him."

"Is Samantha Jane finally showing an emotion?" Delinda asked trying to brighten the mood.

"Delinda knock it off, this is a serious matter."

"Sorry. So you really don't think he's coming home?"

"I don't know. Nessa just went up to talk to Mary, so I guess we'll have to wait to hear what he said when she comes back down."

**Meanwhile…**

"Are you sure okay?" Nessa asked trying to comfort her friend.

"I'm fine," the redhead replied quickly wiping her tears away.

"Mary, what happened on that phone?"

"He called me, Nessa." Mary sniffed trying to hold back the tears.

"Who?" Nessa asked even though she already knew who had been on the phone with her.

"I love him, Ness. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him." Mary looked up at Nessa, who was giving her a sympathetic look. "He promised me he was coming home."

"I know sweetie," she said pulling her into a hug.

Ed looked up at his office. He knew this had to be hard for Mary, but he needed to now if Danny was all right. Danny was just like a son to Ed. The son that he never had. He had Delinda, and then he had taken Nessa in, but he had never had a chance to have a son. If Danny was now gone, who would replace him? No one would, and no one could. Danny never tried to be anyone else, and no one could try to be Danny.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Deline, but there are three men waiting outside the surveillance room who would like to speak to Miss Connell," the newly hired, Veronica, told Ed and interrupted his thoughts.

"Why did they come here? She's the special events coordinator, not a security guard.

"They said a Samantha Marquez informed them that she was in your office."

"Tell them to wait, say she's in a meeting."

"They said it's urgent. It has to deal with a Lt. McCoy."

Ed's face straightened when he heard those words. "Send them in."

Veronica told the guards to send the men in uniform into the conference room, which was located in the surveillance room.

"What can I do for you?" Ed asked casually trying to show no emotion at all.

"We have a letter for Miss Connell. We were told to give this to her if something happened to Lt. McCoy. She was the first of few immediate contacts he listed."

"Has something happened to him? Ed asked still trying to hide his worry.

"Nothing we can discuss."

"Of course. You gentlemen wait here and I will go get you Miss Connell."

Ed walked out of the conference room knowing Danny had to be alive, for if he was dead the men who were waiting for Mary could discuss the situation.

**ooOoo**

**an:** sorry for the wait! Teachers are very evil I tell you. If one decides to give you a long-tern project, they all decide to give you projects and not to mention all the tests they have to give you! Well hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted within the next month. Just to let whoever is reading know, this story is going to end soon, and I don't think anyone is gonna guess what the ending is gonna be! Review please!!!

_Charmboy4:_ yeah I guess she does, srry for the wait. Thanks!!!

_ccabello:_ thanks a bunches!!!

_Kym:_ thanks!!!

_ArodLoverus2001:_ thank you so much!!!

_Kimmers:_ thanks!!!

_Angel Trigger:_ I guess I answered your questions in the last chapter (except if danny's gonna be okay). Thanks for your review!!!

_HopelessRomantic:_ I was thinking about doing that but I decided not to. Maybe save it for another writer, I'm a little preoccupied with two other stories I'm writing at the moment so I'd figured I just end this story soon. Thanks!!!

_IceFemina:_ Thank you so much! I'm glad you did well. You're welcome!!!

_mary1:_ thanks!!!

_miss invisible:_ thanks a bunches!!!


	8. The Letter

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**_Chapter Eight: The Letter_**

Ed tapped lightly on the door of his office grabbing the attention of Nessa. "Hey, Ness, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she answered to Ed and then whispered to Mary, "I'll be right back."

Nessa walked over to the doorway. "What do you need Ed?"

"Has she told you anything yet? About Danny?"

"Just said that Danny called her and told her something."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know yet. She was about to tell me."

Ed sighed. "Why don't you get back to work, those gentlemen over there, need to talk to Mary, alone."

Nessa looked over Ed's shoulder. "Are they marines?"

"Yeah."

Nessa started to fear the worst. "Page me when they're done." The English woman walked out of the surveillance room and got back to work.

Ed walked over to Mary. "Um, Mary. There's some men who would like to talk to you…about Danny."

Mary's head perked up at hearing Danny's name. "Okay," she replied softly.

Ed walked over to his desk and pushed the intercom button on his phone. "Send them in."

The three men walked into Big Ed's office. "We need to talk to Miss Connell alone, sir," the eldest man said standing completely straight.

Ed looked over at Mary. "I'll be okay," she said reassuring him.

"Just call me if you need me, okay sweetie."

She nodded her head and watched Ed exit his office. "What can I do for you guys?" she asked still trying to fight any emotion that tried to seep through.

"You were first on Lt. McCoy's immediate contact list if anything bad happened."

"What happened?"

"He was shot a few days ago in the leg, he didn't take the medication one of the doctors had prescribed to him and a dangerously infectious disease entered his blood stream. They think he has three weeks to live at the most."

"Three weeks?" she asked shakily.

"Yes ma'am," the marine replied.

"Oh god. I think I need to sit down." Mary sat back down on the couch in Ed's office. She buried her head into her hands and quietly began to sob.

"We were instructed to give you this letter, personally by Lt. McCoy."

Mary lifted up her head. "Is he coming home?" she asked full of hope.

"You'll have to read the letter to find out ma'am. You have a nice day," the last marine handed her the envelope that was addressed to her.

"Thank you." Once the men let the office she opened the letter up, cautiously. She took a deep breath before attempting to read it.

_Dear Mary,_

I hope you never get a chance to read this letter. This letter probably means I'm dead or I'm going to die. Well the good news is that I'm coming home, maybe not alive, but I will be coming home. Anyway, Mary, I have loved you ever since the day I met you. The night before I ever layed an eye on you, I asked God to send me an angel, my own personal angel. After my conversation with God ended, I looked out the window and saw you. I knew right then that God had answered my prayer. I would do anything in the world, legal or not, just to see you one more time. To take in your scent, to see that amazing smile of yours that you only show to me, to kiss your lips once more. That night we spent together, I will never forget for the rest of my eternal life. The way you looked with your hair flowing, and that nice red halter-top you wore with jeans that showed off your shoulders. I was glad that you stopped by, even if it wasn't your intention to sleep with me. I love you Mary Connell, with all my heart. I'll never stop loving you even if I leave this Earth. You were my best friend and you were always there for me. And now I wish I were there to comfort you in your time of need. When your heart began to break, fearing that I had died. I wish I had confronted my feelings for you earlier now. I regret everything I have done to you, and I hope that you will forgive me. I'll miss you, Mary. I love you, always and forever.

Danny

Her tears began bailing out. She was going to miss him so much. Her heart was feeling so much pain, and she couldn't take it. Her body laid back down on the couch, but she remained awake. Every adjective that described hurt or loss in the dictionary combined wouldn't even begin to amount what she was feeling at that exact moment.

Ed watched as the woman cried her heart out. Something bad must have been in that letter that maybe Danny had written. Ed turned around back to the monitors, unable to bear the sight of Mary. He reached for the surveillance phone but first told Mitch, "Get Nessa up here. Tell her I need her to talk to Mary again."

"Yes, sir," they gray-haired man replied.

Ed proceeded to pick up the phone and dial Mike's cell number.

"This is Mike."

"You find her cell phone yet?"

"Sort of. I'm down at Lost and Found and there were about…let's see, 10 phones."

"10 huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, hold on a sec, okay Mike?" Ed reached to his side and unclipped his cell phone. He dialed Mary's cell phone number. "You hear anything down there?" Ed asked once he heard it start to ring over the line.

"Nothing. I guess her phone's not here then."

"I guess not. Keep looking okay? I need that phone."

"Got it." Mike soon hung up as Ed did the same. The president of operations whirled around in his chair to see Nessa coming into the surveillance room.

"What happened?" the British woman asked once she looked up at Ed's office to see Mary sobbing uncontrollably on his couch.

"Those Marines gave her a letter that I'm guessing was from Danny."

"I'll go talk to her." Nessa walked up the steps and lightly tapped on the door. "Mary, are you okay?"

Mary didn't try to wipe the tears away, she just let them fall. "Three weeks, Ness. He has three weeks."

Nessa embraced Mary into a sympathetic hug, a tear slipping down her own cheek. "Is he coming home?" she asked.

"I hope. He said in the letter that he's coming home…but maybe not alive." Mary stood up and started to walk around Ed's office. "They said he didn't listen to the medic at the base. Caused him his life."

"Mary, did Danny call you earlier?" Nessa asked trying to find out answers.

Mary took a deep breath. "Yeah, and many times before that."

"He called you before?"

"Yeah. All because a doctor felt sorry for him. Danny told me that once every few nights a doctor would let him use some kind of phone that was kept in the medical tent. He used it to call me, make sure everything was okay in Vegas. He didn't even bother to tell me that the only reason that he met the doctor was because he was shot." Mary looked up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna miss him so much." A tear once more slipped down her face.

**Three Days Later…**

Lt. Daniel McCoy weakly walked along the path on crutches. Lt. Johnson helping him along the way. Once every minute or so, Danny would stumble and almost hit the hard ground, but his friend caught him.

"Woah there buddy."

Danny rearranged the crutches so he could continue walking. "Thanks."

"No problem. You know I've only seen Mary in that picture that you brought with you. You plan on letting me meet her face-to-face once we get to Las Vegas?"

"Maybe." Danny let out a violent cough, a symptom from the disease he had caught. "You live around there?"

"Yeah, just off the strip. My dad owns a motel and he decided he wanted me to go into the family business."

"Did you?" Danny asked remembering how his dad had wanted him to do the same.

"Yeah. Well I did until I got shipped out."

"You ever been here?" Danny asked as he looked around his surroundings.

"Nope, never been to Dallas before. " Chris looked at his watch. "You know we should be heading back to the airport. Flight leaves in an hour."

"Alright." Danny and Chris walked started to walk back, but not before Danny thought of Mary once more.

**Montecito, Resort and Casino…**

Mike was in the surveillance room and had finally found Mary's cell in the possession of one of Sam's clients, one of her lower clients.

The computer screen flashed and his attention turned towards it. He had finally found the number from which Danny had called from. He wrote it down and quickly rushed up to Ed's office. "I got it!" he yelled through the door seeing Ed was on the phone.

"I'm sorry, I'll call you back." Ed walked over to the door and opened it. "You got what?"

"Danny's number."

"Let's have it." Mike handed the man a piece of paper. Ed walked over to his desk as Mike sat down in a chair.

"Hello, I need to speak to a Lt. McCoy…no this is Ed Deline…oh, I see…uh huh thank you very for your time…okay, bye." Ed hung up his phone in disappointment.

"What's wrong? Wasn't that the right number?"

"It was the right number, just the wrong place."

"I don't get it."

"That was the doctor who treated Danny when he got shot. Said he left the base earlier Saturday morning."

"But that was two days ago." Then something dawned on him. "Is he coming home?"

"Could be. Or he could be going to a better hospital to fight his disease."

"You sure know how to tear down a brother's hope."

"Yeah," he said a slight chuckle leaving his mouth.

Mike was about to walk out of Ed's office when he looked back at Ed. "Do you think we should tell Mary. I mean she has a right to know."

"Not yet. I want to tell her the truth, andright now we don't know whether he's coming home or not."

**ooOoo**

**an:** tried to make the chapter longer for you guys, hope you like it. thanks for the replies everyone, pleaz keep them coming!!!

_ccabello:_ thanks a bunches!!!

_Charmboy4:_ maybe I shouldn't have had her said that. Whoopsies! Oh well. Danny may not die (but don't read too much into that, lol) when the ending comes, it will all unfold!

_leggy9591:_ thanks!!!

_Meg:_ thank you!!!

_Fire-Child41:_ okay, okay. I put that in my summary because I wanted to give a summary of the entire story, not just the first couple of chapters. I know the stuff in this fic is pretty unrealistic, but this a fan fic, which means it's fiction. Anyways, thanks for your review!


	9. Home Sweet Home

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

_**Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home**_

Since the day that she had read the letter, Mary had tried to pretend that everything was okay. But everything was not okay, as usual. Her best friend, the man who had always protected her, was dying. Tears still seemed to slip from her eyes time to time, but she made sure no one saw them. She had to stay strong; she had to stay strong for Danny.

Mary didn't need anyone to feel sorry for her, but they all did. She wished that this whole situation would just go away; she wished it was all a dream. Mary walked out of the Bella Sera and onto the Casino Floor, where she spotted Nessa.

"Hey," she greeted Nessa softly.

"Hey," the British woman replied. "You doing alright."

"I'm fine…just fine."

"You still coming out with us tonight?" the pit boss asked her.

"Yeah, at Mystique right?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later, I have to get back to work."

"See ya." Mary continued on her way, helping people who were lost in the huge casino and hotel. She stopped suddenly when she approached the north end of the casino. A marine stood there walking towards her. "Omigod," she whispered to herself when she saw who stood behind him. Mary immediately ran towards her best friend and gave him a gigantic hug, almost knocking him off his crutches.

Danny returned the hug, taking in the moment. It felt good to be back in Mary's arms. "I missed you so much, Mare."

In return, Mary kissed Danny passionately. He wiped the tears away from the corner of her eyes; his eyes gazing into her's the whole time. "I love you," he whispered before stealing another kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered back as she caressed his cheek. They continued to stare at each other until Chris Johnson cleared his throat.

Danny looked away from Mary for just a second. "That's Lt. Johnson; one of my buddies while I was over there."

"Nice to meet you," Mary said, extending her hand.

"I see Danny has a very good taste in women," Chris replied shaking her hand. Mary blushed at his statement.

"Yeah, I do." Mary looked up at Danny, smiling like she had never before; she was so glad that Danny was home.

Thinking about why Danny was home, she looked down at the floor. Danny noticed her change in attitude. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Danny, you're dying," she finally said. "You have less than three weeks to live!"

Danny looked away from her gorgeous eyes. "I know."

Mary decided to change the subject since right now she really did not want to face reality. "I bet everyone wants to see you. Why don't I go get them?"

Danny grabbed her elbow before she could walk off. "I'll talk to them tomorrow. Right now I just wanna be with you."

Mary smiled and tenderly kissed his lips. "Okay."

"You know I always did want to try a hand at gambling," Chris said interrupting their kiss.

"I'll go find Nessa," Mary said walking off.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot!" Danny shouted after her.

She slightly turned around blowing him a kiss and waving good-bye, smiling the whole time.

**Meanwhile…**

"Push in on 35," Ed Deline told his employee, Mike Cannon.

"Why? There's no action over there," Mike questioned the older man.

"Because I said so, now do it."

The African-American man did as he was told. "Looks like Mary found a new love interest," he said as he looked at the monitor, which showed Mary kissing a man whose back faced the camera.

"She couldn't have gotten over Danny that fast. It's only been about five days since she found out he was dying."

"Yeah, but she is all over that guy."

"I know." The man's face jotted across the screen. "Wait, freeze that, Mike."

He froze the image and blew it up. He instantly knew who the man was. "That's not who I think it is, is it?"

"Well I'll be damned," Ed said as he stared at Danny's face on the monitor.

**Casino Floor…**

"Nessa can you do me a favor?" Mary asked as she approached the pit boss.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to teach a guy how to gamble, I'm guessing he's never been to Vegas before."

"What's the man's name?"

"Lt. Chris Johnson." Mary said as Nessa looked up at her confused. "He's a friend of Danny's."

"Alright, where can I find him?"

"He's at the Bella Sera. I have to go now someone's expecting me out in the parking lot."

"Ahh, does Mary Connell have a date?" the British woman teased her friend, glad that she was moving on from the Danny situation.

"Who knows. I'll catch you later. Bye."

"Bye." Nessa watched as Mary walked away, noticing that her attitude had changed greatly in the last half-hour.

"Ness!" Mike shouted across the casino. "Where's Mary going?" he asked out of breath.

"Apparently on a date."

"Do you know who her date is?"

"No, why?" she asked puzzled at Mike's questions.

Mike pulled Nessa closer to him so he could whisper something in her ear. "Danny was spotted with Mary earlier in the casino today."

"How long ago?"

"Five, ten minutes."

"I think he's waiting for her out in the parking lot. That's where she said she was heading."

"Thanks," Mike began to run off but Nessa called after him.

"Mike, don't do it today."

The ex-valet walked back to her. "What do you mean?"

"He just got back and it seems he wants to spend the night with Mary…alone."

"But, Ness—"

"Mike, you'll see him tomorrow, and if you don't then you have my permission to go after him."

"What am I gonna do about Ed? I mean he's the one who told me to go after Danny."

"Tell Ed you couldn't find him."

"But can't you get fired for lying to your boss?"

"Then it's a price you're going to have to pay. Do this for Danny, he's dying Mike."

"I guess you're right." Mike looked down at his watch. "Well looks like I'm off anyway. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mike."

**In the Parking Lot…**

"Does Mike still have your car?" Mary asked as she got into her own; Danny in the passenger seat unable to drive because of his leg.

"Yeah, hopefully I'll get it tomorrow."

"I don't think you will, Mike absolutely fell in love with it while you were gone."

"Then I won't be the only one around here on crutches," Danny joked.

"So, what's that Chris guy doing here?"

"Uh, he got discharged and I told him I didn't have a way home so he offered to take me to Vegas."

"Are you only here because of that disease?" she asked her voice full of worry.

"Yeah," Danny replied in a soft whisper.

Mary cleared her throat. "So where do you want to go?" she asked changing the subject once again.

"I don't care. Just as long as it's with you." Mary smiled at Danny and stole another kiss from his lips.

"I love you, Danny," she told him when the kiss ended.

"I love you too." Mary started her car and drove out onto the strip; her car ended up parked outside of her own place.

**ooOoo**

**an:** reviews greatly appreciated!

_leggy9591:_ thanks for your review!

_Charmboy4: _hey, hey, hey. at least i waited to do a letter. lol. thanks!

_ccabello:_ thanks a bunches!

_ArodLoverus2001:_ hopefully I won't have to (-sigh if only i didn't have too-) thank you!

_Meg:_ he's gonna fight all right. thankies!


End file.
